(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a speed meter drive device mounted in a transmission for an automobile.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 4, a speed meter drive gear 5 for driving a speed meter (not shown) for an automobile is in serration engagement with an output shaft 1 on a front side (a left-hand side in FIG. 4) of a boss portion 2a of a connecting member 2 such as a companion flange and a center brake drum, etc. which member is also in serration engagement with the output shaft at a rear end portion thereof (a right-hand end portion in FIG. 4) of a transmission or a transfer (both of which will be referred to as a transmission mechanism) for an automobile. The connecting member 2 is fixed to the output shaft 1 by a washer 3 and a nut 4, and is connected to a propeller shaft (not shown) by bolts 9. The output shaft 1 as well as a front portion thereof is supported to a housing 8 of the transmission mechanism through a bearing 10. Reference numeral 11 designates a spacer interposed between the speed meter drive gear 5 and the bearing 10. An inner race 10a of the bearing 10 abuts against the spacer 11 and is mounted to the output shaft 1, while an outer race 10b is mounted to the housing 8. A speed meter driven gear 6 is mounted to the housing 8, and is meshed with the speed meter drive gear 5. Reference numeral 7 designates an oil seal interposed between the housing 8 and the boss portion 2a of the connecting member 2.
As is mentioned above, since the speed meter drive gear 5 is positioned on the front side of the boss portion 2a of the connecting member 2, and the spacer 11 is further arranged on the front side of the drive gear 5, a free length portion of the output shaft 1 rearwardly projecting from the bearing 10 in a cantilever manner is enlarged, and accordingly this structure is disadvantageous as to such points as vibration, strength, weight, cost and decrease in a joint angle of the propeller shaft.